dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Lone Warrior's Last Battle (Discontinued)/@comment-28010522-20160813020425
Day 7 farming "A Lone Warrior's Last Battle."' '''Here are what I got, '''1) 9x Prince of Destiny Vegeta (Kid) = maxed up. Took 5 straight days of farming in Planet Vegeta's Prince, Z-Hard mode.' i kept changing the characters in my team combinations, and if I used the same characters, I would switch the ordering until i was pretty sure that whatever orderings used would result in futile attempts. i made sure that at least 1 Goku and 1 Vegeta are in any team combinations for farming Prince of Destiny Vegeta (Kid). i tried a team with Prince of Destiny Vegeta (Kid) (INT) and Proud Royalty King Vegeta (INT), and a team with either as a leader several times, but the team with Vegeta (Kid) as a leader only succeeded to get Vegeta (Kid) 1x, while the various team mix with King Vegeta as a leader failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta. the last run that got me Vegeta (Kid) had a team comprised of Determined Defender Goku (AGL), Saiyan Power Unleashed SS Goku (GT) (STR), Flawless Technique SS Goku (Angel) (TEQ), Into The Big Wide World Goku (Youth) (PHY), Message From Another World Goku (Angel) (AGL), and Fighting Prodigy Goten (Kid) (AGL). the last character, Fighting Prodigy Goten (Kid) (AGL) was a mistake, 'coz i thought it was a Goku (Kid). but it worked! For me: i) Hard mode failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta; ii) having any Goku (PHY) in the team failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta; iii) having any Goku (STR) or SS Goku (STR) as the leader or team member only managed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) once each and then no more afterwards; iv) no matter the number of attempts, having a team of the same type in Futile Struggle, Z-Hard mode failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta; v) having Noble Prince Vegeta (AGL) as the team leader only managed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) once; vi) a team combination with an alternating TEQ and AGL Vegeta and Goku characters failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta (for example, TEQ V, AGL G, TEQ SS V, AGL SS G, etc.); vii) a team combination with an alternating STR and INT Goku and Vegeta characters also failed to spawn Vegeta (Kid) or King Vegeta. 2) 9x Frieza (1st Form) = maxed up. Took 3 straight days of farming in Futile Struggle, Z-Hard Mode. i) there was a user that posted a comment below with a very useful tip; have a Flawless Technique SS Goku (Angel) (TEQ) in your team; and then, ii) the user that commented, have all TEQ characters in your team, which was also a very useful tip' iii) having a Murderous Designs Buu (Super) (TEQ) as the team leader managed to give me 1x Frieza (1st Form), and nothing more afterwards; iv) as mentioned in the guide, Frieza (1st Form) will only appear on the right path; v) Frieza (1st Form) will spawn 2x on the same try if either the team leader was Flawless Technique SS Goku (Angel) (TEQ) or Murderous Designs Buu (Super) (TEQ), or, you have both in your team. Note: there might be other possible characters combination in a team that may spawn 2 Embodiment of Evil Frieza (1st Form) (AGL), and/or generate 2x-3x Embodiment of Evil Frieza (1st Form) (AGL), as noted by one of the users below that collected 3x. 3) 5x Dastardly Space Pirate Chilled (TEQ) = 6/10. Took 3 straight days of farming in Dastardly Space Pirate, Z-Hard Mode. i) '''so far, i only got the super attack level up to 6/10, and still working on the remaining 4x; '''ii) there was a user with a tip to have all INT characters in your team, which was useful! iii) Flawless Combat Android #18 (INT) as the team leader = 1x Chilled, and no more afterwards; iv) The Gifted One Chiaotzu (INT) as the team leader = 1x Chilled, and no more aftewards; v) Vegeta (Kid) (INT) as the team leader = 1x Chilled, and no more afterwards; vi) King Vegeta (INT) as the team leader = 1x Chilled, and no more afterwards; viii) The Future Changer SS Trunks (Future) (INT) as the team leader = 1x Chilled, and no more afterwards; ix) aside from Flawless Combat Android #18 (INT), other team combinations with Extreme INT designation failed to get Chilled; x) having any Vegeta (INT) or SS Vegeta (INT) as the team leader failed to get any Chilled card; xi) after getting 5x Chilled, no matter what combinations i picked for my team failed to get any Chilled card in Dastardly Space Pirate, Z-Hard Mode. (Apparently I was wrong! See Update below). i am now starting to attempt Hard and Z-Hard Mode of Furious Transformation with all INT team combinations to farm for the remaining 4x Chilled. so far, after nearly 20 attempts, all attempts in Furious Transformation Z-Hard Mode with any INT team combinations failed to drop Chilled. Update: August 17, 2016. 'Day 10 farming "A Lone Warrior's Last Battle."' 3) 9x Dastardly Space Pirate Chilled (TEQ) = 10/10. ''' took 3 straight days of farming in '''Dastardly Space Pirate, Z-Hard Mode; got the super attack level up to 6/10. Break for 2 straight days after dozens of futile attempts farming in Furious Transformation (Hard and Z-Hard Modes) to farm "Ultimate Awakened Power," and in "The Evil Emperor of The Universe." Once completed, i returned to "Dastardly Space Pirate" Z-Hard Mode instead of Furious Transformation. Got the last 4x Dastardly Space Pirate Chilled (TEQ) on the same day, within a space of less than 2 hours. Leader: The Future Changer SS Trunks (Future) (INT). Combination #1: The Future Changer SS Trunks (Future) (INT) + Curiosity For The Unknown Pan (GT) (INT) + Never Ending Battle Vegeta (INT) + Defying The All-Powerful SS Trunks (Kid) (INT) + A Girl's Rage Chi-Chi (Youth) (INT) + Seeking Thrill and Romance Bulma (Youth) (INT) Combination #2: The Future Changer SS Trunks (Future) (INT) + Curiosity For The Unknown Pan (GT) (INT) + Never Ending Battle Vegeta (INT) + Defying The All-Powerful SS Trunks (Kid) (INT) + Seeking Thrill and Romance Bulma (Youth) (INT) + Audacious Adventurer Bulma (INT) Combination #1 collected 2x Dastardly Space Pirate Chilled (TEQ) on 2 straight, back-to-back. Likewise Combination #2. I tried team combinations with other Extreme INT characters, which were futile aside from Flawless Combat Android #18 (INT). It might be that the ones that increase the probability of drops and/or spawns are: i) same type characters in the team (apart from Friend's character); ii) all/most Super characters with minimum Extreme characters; iii) at least SSR awakened as team leaders. UR awakened is potentially likely to increase the probability; iv) 4 characters, with link skill/s that form 2 pairs, each pair for each alternating turn. anyways, who knows how close to the truth/fact things are. considering if all is impartial, based on probability (or randomness), with x-factor boosting/increasing the probability slightly (e.g., UR team leader has a slightly better chance of spawning or forcing a drop compared to SSR team leader), then it would simply just be a matter of chance. or, considering that behind the screen, game masters or game administrators have huge to near to complete access to internal game settings, they may alter settings however they pleaseth (primarily based on their superiors' instructions).